


Not knowing

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Past Abuse, Trauma, Trust Issues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "Knowing"





	Not knowing

I don’t know love.

I only know that it is cold and sour and hurts.

Singes and scars and burns and drowns until there’s not a bubble of hope left to breath.

It’s hollow and it leaves and it pushed you away and it isn’t worth chasing.

 


End file.
